phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Last Day of Summer/Transcript
Candace: Phineas and Ferb are gone! Linda: Who are Phineas and Ferb? Phineas: It's Danville...but it's not. Isabella: Looks pretty mega to me. Phineas: We gotta figure out a way back home. Doofenshmirtz: AAAH! I can't believe it! Phineas: We gotta figure out a way outta here. Candace: Days keep repeating because of a machine thingy that Vanessa's dad made and now things are disappearing, and the worst thing is nobody remembers them! Buford: I am so not listenin'. Isabella: Me neither. Baljeet: When the time clock(?) ceases to exist, so will we! Phineas: C'mon, guys! No time to lose! Act I (Doo-doo-doo-doo Doo-doo, doo-doo-doo...) 'Phineas: ... case, Put on your game face. Get out the brushes - gonna paint this town. Phineas and Chorus: ' Let's just get rocking, no time for talking - Just 14 hours 'till the sun goes down. '''Phineas: ' We've got one last day of summer, One more day before school has begun - '''Phineas and Chorus: One last day in the sun, Let's have some serious fun! Chorus: ' (Doo-doo-doo-doo Doo-doo, doo-doo-doo...) '''Phineas and Chorus: ' Every day of summer we've given a ... '''Baljeet: But that is not mathematically possible... Phineas: You know what we mean! Baljeet: Yes, I understand: hyperbole. Chorus: ''' (Doo-doo,doo-doo Doo-doo...) '''Phineas: We set up residents for entertainment - We're doing something and it's gonna be big. Phineas and Chorus: ' Put on your glob rags and pack a lunch bag. No, something smaller - no that suckling pig. '''Phineas: ' We've got one last day of summer, One more day before school has begun - We've got one last day in the sun, Let's have some serious fun! 'Chorus: ' (Let's have some serious fun...) 'Phineas: ' Let's have some serious fun! 'Chorus: ' (Let's have some serious fun...) 'Phineas: ' Let's have some serious fun! 'Chorus: ' (Let's have some serious fun...) (Ooohh, yeeaaahh... !) }} (Cut to Candace in her bed. Her alarm goes off saying, "BUSTIN' TIME!".) '''Candace's alarm: (Phineas' voice, while beeping) I know what we're gonna do today! I know what we're gonna do today! I know what we're— (Candace turns off the alarm.) Phineas: (offscreen) I know what we're gonna do today! Candace: (growls, gets out of bed, and shouts out the window) And I know what I'm gonna do today! Bust you guys once and for all! Do your worst or your best. Just make it big and bustable, so I can show Mom! Phineas: Wow! That was awfully supportive. Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! (Doofenshmirtz's alarm goes of and he sits up. In the process, he hits his head on a light hanging over his bed and falls back onto his pillow. At the same time, the alarm stops) Doofenshmirtz: Ow! Okay, I've had enough of you! (to the light) (He then shoots it with an handheld device that surrounds it with green energy and makes it vanish.) Norm: (walking towards Doofenshmirtz's bed with a slice of chocolate cake) Wakey wakey, chocolate cakey! (takes a fork of it and points it at Doofenshmirtz) Doofenshmirtz: (annoyed) How many times do I have to tell you that chocolate cake isn't for break— (Norm stuffs the bite in his mouth, Doofenshmirtz chews and swallows) I stand corrected. All right, up an' at 'em. Norm: Sir, since when do you sleep in your lab coat? (Doofenshmirtz looks at himself then looks at Norm angrily) Doofenshmirtz: Since none o' your business! (He runs out of his bedroom and Vanessa approaches him.) Vanessa: Hey, (Doofenshmirtz stops and turns around) Dad, you have a minute? Doofenshmirtz: Can it wait, sweetie? I've got a lot of stuff on my evil to-do list to do today. To do today. To-do to-day, Vanessa: Dad. Doofenshmirtz: to-do to-day, to-do to-day. Vanessa: Dad! Doofenshmirtz: It's like a little song! (starts doing a little dance) To-do, Vanessa: (angrily) Dad!! Doofenshmirtz: to-do, to-do to-day, to-do, Vanessa: (rolling her eyes) Ugh! (walks away) Doofenshmirtz: to-do todaaay! All the ladies in the house say— (points where Vanessa was) Wait! Where'd she go? (Cut to Phineas, Ferb and their friends in their backyard) Phineas: (referencing something that's offscreen) Great job gang! Whadaya think? (Their giant invention is revealed and a fanfare sounds) Isabella: Sooo, what is it? Phineas: It's everything! Buford: Who says you can't have it all? Baljeet: Yipeee! For this and not for school. (walks away from the others and whispers) I love you school! (walks back) Buford: (looks at Baljeet disapprovingly) Do other nerds erect statues to you? Baljeet: (looks at Buford embarrassingly) Maybe. Isabella: (referencing the invention) Looks pretty mega to me! Buford: (walking over to Phineas and Ferb) Yeah, it's pretty mega, but is it really grand finale material worthy (hugs Phineas and Ferb) of these two guys? (pausing and realizing what he did) I just made it weird, didn't I? Phineas: No, not at all! Ferb: Hugs are a healthy expression of affection between friends. Buford: (letting go of them and looking at Ferb) Okay, now you just made it weird. Phineas: Anyway, we've gotta make sure we've outdone ourselves on this one. Buford: And there's only one way to do it. Phineas: You're right, Buford. Let's ride it! (everyone but Buford starts running towards the invention) '''Buford': Actually I was gonna say focus group testing, (starts running to catch up to the others) but "ride it" works too. (With everyone wearing their helmets, Ferb pulls a lever and they all get sucked up to the starting point on the invention via individual colored tubes.) (Song: "No One I'd rather Go Nowhere With") Ba ba ba ba... Ba ba ba ba... You know we're going nowhere fast, And we've got no destination Nothing scheduled, we've got no chores to do The sun is up, the _____ is _____, And we're clear of all obligation We're taking the scenic route, Just enjoy the view. Ooo oo oooh Ba ba ba ba There's no one that I'd rather go nowhere with Than yooou! Ba ba ba ba There's no one that I'd rather go nowhere with Than yooou! We don't need a compass We don't need a guiding star We don't need a GPS to tell us where we are Cause we know where we are Ooo oo ooh Ba ba ba ba There's no one that I'd rather go nowhere with Than yooou! Ba ba ba ba There's no one that I'd rather go nowhere with Than yooou! Candace: (walking outside) Aha! The boys did it again! Big, dangerous, bustable: prime for megabust! (lifting cell phone and dialing a number) I'm calling Mom right now! Phineas: Say "Hi" for us! (Cut to Linda loading groceries into her station wagon at the Super Food Stuff Mart while talking on her cell phone.) '' '''Linda': I know, I know. I'm on my way. Candace: (on the cell phone) I'll meet you up front! (hangs up, then calls again) Hehehehehehehe. (Cut to the kids in the backyard coming to the ground with parachutes) Phineas: So, whadya say, guys? Best ride ever? Baljeet: (looking at papers in his hands) Well, empirically speaking, the test results show almost unanimous approval ratings! Buford: (coming down beside Baljeet) I have notes. Baljeet: Like I said: almost. Phineas: (smiling) Well, you heard him, Ferb. Back to the drawing board! (Their invention compresses and folds up into a drawing board.) Baljeet: (staring at their invention, now a drawing board) Wow, that was impressive, and quite literal. (Candace quickly opens the fence gate with her Mom next to her.) Candace: Tada! Phineas: (waving to them while standing next to Ferb, who's drawing on the drawing board) Hi, Mom! Hi, Candace! Candace: But, but but! Linda: (taking Candace to the side) Look Candace, most days I would humor you, but not today. I'm way too busy. Don't you have stuff of your own to do before school starts? Candace: Yeah, bust the boys! Linda: Candace? Candace: De-de ge-de de-de-de-de daaahhhh... (sulkily) I guess I can return Vanessa's DVDs. Linda: There ya go, Hon. They're not gonna return themselves. Candace: They never do. (Cut to a view of Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, where Perry arrives in his rocket chair, but is then trapped in midair inside the bass drum from Norm's drum set) Doofenshmirtz: (approaching the drum set while looking at Perry) Ah, Perry the Platypus: snared in my trap. (Norm plays a rim shot on the drum set) Ha! Drum pun! (starts walking away from the drum set onto the balcony) I realized that all this time I was planning to become ruler of the Tri-State Area, never took into account the fact there is no actual position. I should have spent my time creating one. And, if I create it, no one will know about it. (hops up to sit on the rim of the balcony) I will run unoppo (falls off the balcony) whoooa! (catches himself with his hands and lifts his face back over the side) That was close. Then I'll easily win, and (lifts up his left hand into a fist) take over the Tri-State Area. With that in mind, (lets go with both hands) be- (holds them up in the air and starts falling) hooooooooo... ''(Perry is shocked, teeth clenched, eyes wide open. Then the elevator dings and Doofenshmirtz comes back in and approaches his Inator with his arms up again.) Behold: The Tri-Governor-inator! (a drum roll sounds, Perry rolls over Doofenshmirtz with the bass drum, and a cymbal crash sounds) Wow, an actual drum roll. (Perry hits the banister, one drum head and hoop falls off, and Perry leaps out.) Ay-ah! (the doorbell sounds as Perry leaps on Doofenshmirtz and starts fighting him) Vanessa: (walking past them) Please, so over it. (she opens the door to let Candace in, smiling) Candace: (waving while holding DVDs) Hey, Vanessa! Just came by here to return (realizing it's Candace, Perry lets Doofenshmirtz out of a headlock and hides) your DVDs. Sorry I had them so long, can't say I understand French cinema. I mean, why does that mime keep letting go of balloons? Vanessa: I think it's (Perry finds a hiding spot) symbolic. Candace: (handing Vanessa the DVDs) Well, anyway, how's it goin'? Vanessa: (starts feeling uninterested and stops smiling) I've been better. Candace: (still smiling and gesturing) Me too! You wouldn't believe (stops smiling, but still has her eyes wide open) the day I'm having so far! I mean really. Like I could go on. Like I could tell you all about it. I mean there's a lot that happened and there's— Vanessa: Yooou wanna (starts smiling again) come in? Candace: (starts smiling again and comes in while Vanessa closes the door behind her) Oh wow, ya, that'd be great! Vanessa: I could use some downloading too. I'll go make us some tea. (starts walking away) B-R-B. Candace: Awesome! (starts walking towards Doofenshmirtz, who is now standing and is brushing himself off) Oh, hi, Vanessa's dad! How's it goin'? Doofenshmirtz: (turning around to talk to her) Have you seen my nemesis? He was just here a second ago. He's about (holds his hand at an approximate height of Perry) yay high and—ha. You know what? No matter. When the guy who's punching you suddenly loses interest mid-punch, it's time to take serious stock of your life. (turns around) H-ugh. Candace: I can totally relate! (Doofenshmirtz starts walking away) Like from the beginning of today it was pretty bad. Like I'm all off. Doofenshmirtz: (trying to find Perry) U-huh. Candace: And you know every day this Summer I've been trying to bust my brothers, and it's just not happening. Doofenshmirtz: U-huh. Candace: Do you know how frustrating it is to have a single unrealized focus in your life? Doofenshmirtz: Well that's just crazy. Gotta be some kind of teenage thing. (starts walking back over to her after giving up on finding Perry) '''Candace': Same old, same ol' yadda yadda ya bledolbledolbledolbledolbledolbledol. That's been my day so far. (starts lowering herself onto an Inator) }} Doofenshmirtz: (runs to her and frantically waving Candace off the machine) Don't sit on that, a-and stop fussing with all of my inators! Candace: Inators? Why? What does this one do? Doofenshmirtz: Ah, that is my Do-Over-inator. Candace: What's a Do-Over-inator? Doofenshmirtz: Really? It says "do over" right in the name. I-it does the day over again, but I haven't worked out all the kinks yet. Matter of fact, I gotta work out the kinks in a lot o' these. Candace: (looking at the machine) A Do-Over-inator? (presses the purple button second farthest to the left, causing the Inator to make loud mechanical noises and surround her and Doofenshmirtz with a large, glowing blue-purple bubble, then emit a blue flash) (After we see a forever looping spiral clock, cut to Candace in her bed. Her alarm goes off saying, "BUSTIN' TIME!".) Candace's alarm: (Phineas' voice, while beeping) I know what we're gonna do today! I know what we're— (Candace turns off the alarm.) Phineas: (offscreen) I know what we're gonna do today! Candace: (growls, gets out of bed, and shouts out the window) And I know what I'm gonna do today! Bust you guys once and for all! Do your worst or your— you know, just make it (starts feeling the familiarity of the conversation) big and... bustable, so I can show... Mom. Phineas: (Outside offscreen) Wow! That was awfully supportive. Candace: (walks away from the window) Talk about déjà v— (runs back to the window to talk to Phineas) You there, boy! What day is it? Phineas: Why, the last day of summer, of course! Candace: (enthusiastically) Aaah! Yes! Vanessa's dad's machine! It worked! Which means that yesterday is today! Another chance''(steps on a rollerskate)'' to bust the boooo- (steps on a skateboard and rolls down the stairs) -ooys! I didn't think there would be this part!– ugh! (falls off the skateboard and loses the skate, lands in a wagon, and starts rolling around the house) Har...dee har har. Act III Act IV Act V Act VI End Credits Category:L Category:Transcripts